gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Janz JTL-E
The JTL-E .500 S&W Magnum 12" is a German-made double-action revolver, often referred to as the "most powerful" production revolver chambered for the .500 S&W Magnum round. The JTL-E is also the only revolver produced outside of the United States that fires the .500 S&W Magnum cartridge. Design Details The JTL-E .500 S&W Magnum was designed around the .500 S&W Magnum caliber, with features such as the .10mm gap between the barrel and cylinder designed to improve the muzzle velocity and energy of the bullet by reducing the amount of room that the gas can escape from. This also has the added bonus of improving the safety of the JTL-E as the gas leakage can cause severe burns to the users hands in they are not placed exactly in the right position (a problem highlighted on the Smith & Wesson Model 500). The JTL-E's barrel and internal parts are manufactured from a hardened stainless steel, while the cylinder is manufactured from a slightly different stainless steel with a much higher chrome content. The frame is manufactured from a single piece of chrome-manganese steel, while all components are finished with a titanium nitride coating which is polished to a high standard. The hammer and trigger are often gold plated to highlight the design. Other than the focus on aesthetics, the JTL-E is much like any other double-action revolver in current production. The design is solid-framed with a swing-cylinder and an automatic extractor. The cylinder, like all other .500 S&W Magnum firearms, has five chambers, due to the restraints of the cylinder's size compared to the size of the cartridge. Ammunition The JTL-E fires Smith & Wesson's claimed "world's most powerful handgun cartridge", the .500 S&W Magnum. The JTL-E is one of a select few of the world's firearms to fire the powerful .50 caliber cartridge and (as mentioned above) is the only production revolver manufactured outside of the U.S. to use it. Of its .500 S&W Magnum firing counterparts, the JTL-E is the most efficient design to use with the heavier 725gr bullet, largely due to the .10mm gap between the barrel and cylinder which forces more of the gas pressure to push the bullet down the barrel. Usage The JTL-E .500 S&W Magnum is currently thought of as the "most powerful" production revolver to fire the .500 S&W Magnum. This claim is well founded as the JTL-E is specifically designed to fire the cartridge, with particular attention paid to the area around the cylinder/barrel gap. With the improvements made to the design, the JTL-E is most likely the most powerful revolver in its standard format to fire the .500 S&W Magnum (of course, modifications made to other .500 S&W designs may mean that they could outperform the JTL-E). The JTL-E is, however, more often bought for its appearance rather than its performance. The attention to detail, particularly the gold plated trigger/hammer assembly and the use of high-grade materials, often lead collectors to purchase the JTL-E as a display. However, those who do use their JTL-Es often found that it performs quite well as a hunting weapon. References *http://www.jtl.de/revolver/revolver_d.htm *http://www.jtl.de/english/revolver/revolver_e.htm External links * Janz Revolver * Janz Revolver USA Category:Revolvers